Cuando se presenta una nueva oportunidad
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: China y Macau tienen la primera reunión a solas desde que el menor regresara a la custodia de China, ahora ambos tienen sentimientos especiales por el otro ¿Será este el momento de declararse? Mi primer fic de esta pareja tan bonita que me tiene enamorada. Espero que les guste y cualquier comentario sera bienvenido. Gracias por leer.


Cuando se presenta una nueva oportunidad.

China no lo pensaba así, no lo esperaba, ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza. Pero estaba enamorado.

¿Cómo? No se lo explicaba aun pero descubrirlo le hizo golpetear el pecho y casi ahogarse, quizás sonara como una exageración pero fue tan repentino que tuvo que respirar hondo y relajarse antes de poder calmarse.

Lo malo es que esa tarde tenia invitado a cenar a la razón de su enamoramiento.

Se dispuso a cocinar, aunque siempre era muy fijado en lo que cocinaba y no dejaba jamás de preocuparse de que los sabores e ingredientes fueran perfectos, esta vez de preocupo el doble, tenía que hacer una cena esplendida.

Lo otro era arreglarse; mientras escogía la ropa no podía evitar sentirse como quinceañera en su primera cita y ese pensamiento era ridículo en un hombre de casi cinco mil años, aunque debía admitir que ese conjunto verde jade le quedaba bien… cerró violentamente la puerta del armario enfadado por lo que estaba sintiendo y el mar de mariposas que le revolvían el estomago. Tomaría mucho te para ahogarlas de ser necesario.

Definitivamente algo no andaba bien con él, solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que terminara de hacer todo y tamborileaba en la mesa impaciente. Si ni siquiera era hora de que llegara, bufando se puso de pie y después de dar algunas vueltas se decidió por tocar algún instrumento y pasar el tiempo que faltaba.

Se sentó en la terraza de madera que rodeaba la casa y que daba hacia el patio trasero de su enorme vivienda, el lugar donde tenía sus cultivos y donde le gustaba relajarse y practicar Tai-chi a solas, pero donde también tenía miles de recuerdos con todos sus niños, incluido aquel por el que ahora sentía algo más que solo cariño. Tomo el erhu entre sus manos y comenzó a tocar, si seguía pensando tonterías el chico terminaría dándose cuenta y perdería todo lo avanzado en la recuperación de su relación de familia.

Mientras tanto Chao, en el muelle donde un par de horas atrás atracara, se removía ansioso. Juraría que ese papel lo habían revisado ya unas cinco veces mínimo y se estaba impacientando, ¡Qué tenía una cita por dios! Bufó frustrado.

- Creo que con eso estamos listos.- el tipo de la aduana por fin dio el visto bueno y Macau uso todo el encanto que pudo en su mirada para que el capitán del barco lo dejara ir.

- Ya vete muchacho.- dijo el hombre mayor enternecido y es que el chico, que aun le costaba creer que tenía más de quinientos años.- pero no te quiero tarde mañana ¿Entendiste? – agregó a modo de regaño aunque Chao entendía que lo decía por costumbre y no porque fuera un mal hombre, el capitán había demostrado ser muy agradable.

Paró un taxi y le dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar a la casa de su maestro, recordaba muy bien ese camino y lo hermoso que era así que pudo notar los cambios que durante esos años habían afectado a la ciudad. Al menos el último tercio de camino se mantenía intacto así que una vez entro al camino se sintió en casa.

El chofer del taxi no podía creer el tremendo viaje ni el dinero que gano con él, agradeció mucho al chico y se alejo feliz, Chao lo vio irse y sonrió. Por fin estaba en el lugar al que siempre añoraba volver.

Escucho música y reconoció de inmediato el sonido del erhu, uno de los instrumentos favoritos de su maestro, a pesar de los años los dedos de Yao no habían perdido la facultad de sacar maravillosas notas del violín chino. Siguiendo la melodía dio con el lugar en donde el chino estaba sentado, intentando no hacer ruido se acerco y se sentó a un par de metros del él con las mirada fija en las manos hábiles del mayor. Cuando terminó de tocar se atrevió a hablarle.

- Siempre ame como tocabas el erhu.- le dijo de pronto provocando que el más bajo diera un respingo por la sorpresa.- lo siento.- se apresuro a decir antes de que un wok le llegara a la cabeza.- solo que no pude evitar quedarme escuchándote.- le dedico una amplia sonrisa y las mejillas de Yao se tiñeron de rojo.

- Aiyaa… no vuelvas a hacer algo así aru.- simuló estar molesto para disimular lo que la brillante y sincera sonrisa del muchacho le provocara en el corazón que ahora le latía desbocado.- podrías haberme dicho algo aru.

Macau solo rió, Yao frunció el ceño preguntándose qué clase de modales le habrían inculcado al niño en el salvaje occidente pero se contuvo de hacer algún comentario.

- Es que tu carita sonrojada es muy bonita.- dijo el más alto. En respuesta la cara del mayor se puso más roja. - en la oficina no podía verla siempre que quisiera.

Ciertamente no había podido verse más que en la oficina de aduana, cuando el menor volvía de sus viajes con cargamento, o cada vez que sus jefes se reunían. En aquellas ocasiones siempre encontraban un momento para estar a solas y conversar, al principio solo era Chao el interesado en tener un momento a solas con Yao pero con el correr del tiempo el mayor se sentía mas y mas ansioso de ver a Macau y compartir esos momentos a su lado. Fue una de esas veces en las que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

- Aiyaa… no deberías ni siquiera pensar en ver una cara roja mía aru.- bufo poniéndose de pie.- eres un mal criado aru.- siguió reclamando. Para Chao verlo así era muy divertido, sabía que esa faceta de caprichoso y avergonzado solo la mostraba entre sus más cercanos y que de no apreciarlo se mostraría serio y distante.

- No solo quiero verlas maestro… - se le quedo mirando.- quiero ser quien las provoque.- agregó con una sonrisa. El corazón de Yao dio un vuelco, se puso nervioso y rio bajito.

- Creo… creo que iré a servir la comida aru… - huye, literalmente, hacia la cocina. Macau lo siguió con la mirada, venia decidido a declararse a su maestro, pronto tendría que hacer un viaje largo y quizás no se le presentaría otra oportunidad para amarse del valor que necesita. Con un suspiro se puso de pie para seguirlo.

Lo vio tomar inestablemente varias fuentes con comida y se apresuro a ayudarle.

- No deberías tomar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo maestro.- rio quitándole algunas cosas.- déjame ayudar.- se adelanto a la mesa sin dejarlo responder pero con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.- ahhh, tengo mucha hambre, hace mucho que quiero comer lo que tu preparas.- ese último comentario volvió a colorear las mejillas del mayor quien coloco sus fuentes en silencio en la mesa.

Internamente el chino mayor se debatía, sabía que Chao siempre había sido un chico bromista y gustaba de hacer comentarios vergonzosos pero ahora… ese tipo de comentarios podían malinterpretarse, sobre todo si ellos te hacían latir el corazón con locura. Prefirió no mirarlo, no quería que sus ojos delataran sus sentimientos.

Comieron, al principio un tanto incómodos pero luego con una conversación fluida, el mayor le preguntaba al muchacho sobre sus viajes en el mar y este contestaba con entusiasmo, al rato ambos, ya satisfechos, compartían un té sentados en el sofá. Para Macau en ese momento todo era perfecto, la compañía de Yao, el ambiente que los rodeaba, con los grillo cantando y la suave brisa moviéndoles los cabello y llenándoles del aroma nocturno las narices. Realmente hermoso y… romántico. Tomando la taza de té con una mano se arriesgo a mover la otra hasta ponerla sobre la que el mayor mantenía sobre el sofá.

Para Yao eso fue como una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la espalda, ¿Cómo podría interpretar eso? Si respondía el gesto quizás el chico se molestaría y no volvería… pero si no lo hacía quizás también se enfadaría y… de pronto se sintió como un tonto adolecente. Suspiro y afirmo la mano que el chico le ofrecía tímidamente, si Chao lo rechazaba buscaría alguna excusa, algún ataque de nostalgia o algo que salvara la relación. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, Macau apretó su mano y se quedaron así en silencio y felices.

El viento comenzó a helar así que el mayor se separo del contacto para ir a cerrar las puertas y ventanas, el más alto lo observo todo el tiempo, a pesar de los años el gigante asiático mantenía su gracia y su elegancia que le conocía y que muchas veces recordó durante sus viajes, aunque jamás confesaría que hasta llego a tocarse un par de veces. Rio de sus propios recuerdos, Yao, al escucharlo, lo miro curioso pero el menor disimula con una tos.

- Ven, siéntate a mi lado maestro.- le ofrece la mano, el mayor, tímido, sonrojado pero feliz, la tomo y se sentó con él en el sofá.- wo ai ni.- agregó el chico antes de que la luna fuera testigo del primer beso entre dos que en silencio supieron que se amaban.


End file.
